


i wish

by Allysinz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poem, Love Poems, Nonfiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, love poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysinz/pseuds/Allysinz
Summary: the flood gates will open...





	i wish

someday you’ll realize 

that I’d hold you so delicately 

that you wouldn’t know any other.

I’d caress you like an artists canvas and turn your cold heart to color. 

the feeling I’ve surpressed would flow out of me 

one day the flood gates will open and you’ll drown.


End file.
